Overlord Arin
|name1 = Overlord Form |link2 = /Exalted |name2 = Exalted Form |link3 = First Impact Arin |name3 = First Impact }} /Ranged/AOE) Inflicts damage to entire enemy party or increases ATK of entire allied party by 30% for 6.4 seconds. |activeskill1 = Solarian Guardian - Holo |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = In Abyssal Fishing, you have a 40% chance to catch the Solarian Guardian 'Holo' for 17 seconds. Holo attacks one enemy during its normal attacks, and inflicts 2200% damage to all enemies every 6.6 seconds and increasing their received damage by 84% for 14.3 seconds. This effect can overlap up to 3 times. If the Fishing fails, increase the chance to catch by 10%. When Fishing is successful, all fishing rates are removed. Solarian Guardians cannot be removed by skills that remove summons. 14.5 sec |activeskill2 = Solarian Guardian - Taniku 2 |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = In Abyssal Fishing, you have a 40% chance to catch the Solarian Guardian 'Taniku' for 17 seconds. Taniku attacks one enemy during its normal attacks, and increases allied Attack Power by 140% every 9.5 seconds for 16.3 seconds. This effect can overlap up to 3 times. If the Fishing fails, increase the chance to catch by 10%. When Fishing is successful, all fishing rates are removed. Solarian Guardians cannot be removed by skills that remove summons. 14.5 sec |activeskill3 = Abyssal Light |flavora3 = Arin is as vital to the Seven Solarians as starlight is to the Abyss. |aEffect3 = Increases the Fishing rate by 40% for 22.5 seconds and allied unit Attack power by 163%. This skills Fishing rate increase effect isn't removed, even after a Solarian Guardian has been summoned. 17.3 sec |passive1 = Seeping Darkness |flavorp1 = The darkness seeping out from deep within the Abyss engulfs the entire battlefield. |pEffect1 = Increase allied unit by 143% and Random Additional damage by 174%. |passive2 = Abyssal Horror |flavorp2 = As the first person to be recognized as Master by the Solarian Guardians in millennia by the toad Taniku and the wolf Holo, Arin is truly the one chosen by the entire universe. |pEffect2 = Increases main stats of her Guardians Holo and Taniku by 450% and their ATK by 830%. |passive3 = Abyssal Nightmare |flavorp3 = The might of the Solarian Guardians is the enemy's worst nightmare. |pEffect3 = While a Solarian Guardian is on the battlefield, increase allied unit by 110%. |passive4 = Master of the Abyss |flavorp4 = Reel in the enhanced Solarian Guardians 'Holo' and 'Taniku' from the Abyssal Fishing Hole. |pEffect4 = Holo and Taniku are 2x stronger. While Holo is summoned, increase the damage enemies receive by 25% and while Taniku is summoned, increase allied unit Attack Power by 94%. |passive5 = Dormant Abyssal Strength |flavorp5 = Only Arin has mastery over the endless abyss. |pEffect5 = When Arin uses 'Abyssal Light', increase the damage of allied units by 240%. Also, increase the of allied units by 64%. |passive6 = Abyss Festival |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Both Holo and Taniku are able to be on the Battlefield at the same time. However, you can't have duplicates. Also, increase the Single-target Attack power of allied units by 90%. |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = Holo inflicts /Melee/SG damage. It seems as while Holo is active, Taniku won't be fished. |aEffect2_ex = Taniku inflicts /Melee/SG damage. It seems as while Taniku is active, Holo won't be fished. |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |pEffect6_ex = Summons are still RNG |buffs1= |pt1 = She literally fishes her Summons out of the battlefield from a small puddle of water. |pt2 = Read about "Taoism" here. }} Category:Seven Solarians